Harry Loves Ginny
by celestlyn
Summary: This is a one-shot. A missed moment. As Harry and Ginny confront their feelings for each other they come to some surprising conclusions and an unspoken promise.


Making his way, silently, down the darkened corridor outside of the Room of Requirement, Harry thought he heard a sound. Not a distinct sound, but a soft, scuffle, a quiet intake of breath, then silence. He stopped and listened, but nothing further moved. Strange incidents had been happening again at Hogwarts and the DA had taken to patrolling the floors on a schedule. Glancing quickly at the Maurader's Map, he half expected to see Malfoy, Filch or at the very least, Snape lurking in the shadows. Instead, the tiny, footprints that had crept along the south passage and now stood motionless on the landing of the second floor staircase, belonging to...... Ginny! What in Merlin's name was she doing here?

His heart sank, anticipating the argument that was surely to follow. They had been over this again and again. No one was supposed to be walking the corridors alone, especially in the dark. He'd planned to meet Ron here, but Ron had sent word that he was held up and wouldn't make it, so Harry thought he would just check the corridor quickly and get a few minutes of reading in before heading back to meet Ginny. He had left her an hour ago studying in the library and had planned to meet her there after rounds and they would return to Gryffindor Tower together.

So why did she insist on creeping around the corridors alone? He knew she felt left out sometimes and wanted to prove herself, but she didn't need to prove anything to him and he really didn't need to be worrying about her, of all people, when he had to concentrate on other things. This was the reason that he had cooled things between them before. He didn't need the distraction and above all things, he needed her safe and not trying to help. Couldn't she just accept that and stop fighting him?

He stuffed the map back in his robes and stomped off toward the second floor staircase. When he came around the corner and she saw him, a brief look of guilt crossed her face, then seeing his anger, was instantly replaced with defiance. Taking the steps two at a time, Harry reached the landing and grabbed her arm, whirling her roughly to face him. Surprise registered across her face as she took in the depth of his rancor.

Anger mixed with frustration welled up, as he was reminded of what could have happened to her, sneaking around the halls in the dark. What if Malfoy or some of the other junior Death Eaters had seen her? She had fallen prey to Voldemort during her first year when the evil wizard had used her against him. Hogwarts was supposed to be a secure place, but evil had breached the walls repeatedly and there was certainly some strange things going on lately. Damn! Harry had asked her, actually he had begged and pleaded with her to stop trying to help by taking off on her own. Why wouldn't she listen to him? Why did she have to be so independent and pigheaded?

His anger boiled inside of him as he grabbed her arm and she spun to face him, her own anger surfacing. He shoved her against the cold, stone wall along the staircase and being much taller than her, he easily pinned her arms over her head. He meant to frighten her, if that's what it took. Perhaps she needed a good scare. She went still, not moving a muscle, the fury in her eyes shot daggers at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing slinking around in the dark, alone?!!" It was more of an accusation than a question. "I told you to stay in the library and I expected you to do it!" Harry blurted out, instantly knowing how that sounded, but at that moment, he didn't care. Let her think him controlling and overbearing. Better that than dead!

"I will not be ordered about!!" she spat, her eyes blazing with fury. 'The nerve of him', she thought. She might have felt a wee bit guilty about defying him if he hadn't just assumed her obedience. That just didn't sit well with her. His years of leadership had created a sense of authority in him and while she respected authority she would not be dominated!

"Dammit, Ginny! We've been over and over this. I can't do what I have to do, take care of myself and worry about you, too! Why can't you understand that? This is a war and I can't get this done if I'm distracted, worrying about you!"

"Is that what I am to you? A distraction? What about Ron and Hermione? Are they distractions, too? And I never asked you to protect me! I'm tired of being treated like a child. I can take care of myself," she stood stiff as stone, refusing to struggle, even though her arms were beginning to ache, as he held them to the wall over her head. He just didn't understand how much she needed to help, to prove her worth. She could feel his hot breath on her head as he starred down at her. "I can't stand by and do nothing. Everyone in my family is involved. My brothers are all in the Order. I just thought....."

"That's just it, Ginny!" Harry yelled, cutting off her explanation. "You didn't think!!"

Ginny blanched, staring at him in stunned, disbelief. She couldn't have been more shocked if he had slapped her. That was something she might have expected from her father or Charlie, but she sure wasn't going to tolerate it from Harry. "What did you say to me?" she whispered, her voice suddenly cold and hard. How dare he speak to her in such a condescending manner!

"I said you didn't think. Ginny, you have to take this war seriously." By her shocked reaction, he knew he had made a mistake and he immediately wished he could take it back.

"Let go of me!" She was trembling. "HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT PIG!!" Her knee came up hard, aiming for his crotch, but he was quicker and deflected it with his own knee. She was furious with him and she suddenly wanted to hurt him as he had her. She finally struggled in earnest, but it was useless, he was holding her tightly to the wall and pressing into her, not trusting himself to speak.

After a few moments, they stood silent, chests heaving, starring into each other's eyes, reading one another's faces, minds and hearts. He hated that he had lost control. He hated that he had hurt her. After awhile, Harry closed his eyes in defeat and sighed, he seemed to deflate. He didn't want to fight with her. The reason he felt protective of her was because he loved her. No one moved. Ginny couldn't look away, but tears stung her eyes. Damn, she didn't want to cry. She saw that she had succeeded in hurting him. He was shamed by his behavior. She felt suddenly shamed by hers as well. "I didn't mean that, Harry," her voice was choked with emotion and barely audible.

"I know," he said, aware of how he had wounded her, "but you're right. I was acting like an arse. I'm so sorry, Ginny." Continuing to restrain her, he dropped one arm and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned down and covered her lips with his. He kissed her deeply and she didn't fight him. When he felt her relax against him he released her, gathering her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and answered his probing kiss. Both of them needing to know that they were okay with each other. They had argued before, but the anger and passion that flared between them had taken them both by surprise. His lips found her forehead, her earlobes, her throat and even the tears on her cheeks. She clung to him, matching his passion with her own. Her breath was rapid and ragged. Harry's heart pounded in his chest and he felt weak in the knees. Long minutes passed as they stood touching one another, letting their love heal their wounds.

He pulled back and gasped for breath, "Ginny, I simply can't breath and can't think when I'm touching you." His hands reached under her robes and finding her t-shirt and jeans, he sighed. He cupped her breast under her shirt and kissed her again as his other hand tugged at the zipper on her jeans.

"Harry, make them disappear," Ginny moaned, softly. Oh Lord, she was on fire! Harry quickly reached inside his robes and withdrew his wand. In an instant, her jeans lay in a heap on the floor and she was crushed between him and the wall. She looked up at him in surprise. Then she gave in to her passion. It was a long time before they came up for air and she fumbled with the top of his jeans. "No fair, you still have yours on."

"Oh, Ginny," he grinned, "if my jeans were to disappear, we could both be in some serious trouble here." Then getting serious again, he said, "It seems I need to be strong for both of us right now, but I don't want to be strong. I just want you so much." He stroked her beautiful, red hair, struggling to regain some semblance of control. "If we don't get back soon, someone is going to come looking for us. Or Snape will sneak up on us. Can you imagine how that might turn out?"

"For awhile there, I don't think I'd have cared," she sighed, breathlessly. "A year of detention would be worth a single night with you. I love you, Harry Potter and there's nowhere I've rather be than by your side. You're right, there is a war going on and we can't pretend there isn't. I want to stand with you in the war and aside from it. I think of you every minute of every day. I lay awake at night longing for you. We may not make it through this war. I don't want to die, never having loved you fully. Don't put me aside, Harry."

Ginny pulled on her jeans and he clasped her hand as they started down the stairs. They walked slowly toward the Gryffindor common room in silence, hand in hand. Something had changed. They both felt it. An understanding had been reached. As they passed the golden torches lighting the corridor, Harry wondered what he had ever done to deserve her love. It was so good and so right. He loved her deeply and in the year and a half they had been together he had told her so, countless times, but he had never loved her more than he did at this moment. The boy who had never known love was awed by it. He was reminded of something he had read once, 'Bow to the mystery of love.' It had made no sense to him then, but he understood it completely now. He was deeply humbled by her love for him and his for her.

Still trying to catch her breath, Ginny stopped and pulled Harry to face her. She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her forehead on his chest, feeling his strength. For a few minutes, they stood still, lost in their private thoughts. Things had changed. It was a subtle, but solid change. One day, very soon, their passion would not be denied.

End


End file.
